Interview with Potter
by Frankycm85
Summary: Ginny is a successfull reporter but to be one of the best she has to interview HP who she haven't talk to since she was sixteen. HarryGinny rated M for later chapters. Post HBP
1. Chapter 1

Reunion

It was in a large beautiful room where a red hair girl in her early twenties was seat. Ginny was there to have an interview with one (if not the most) popular celebrity. Ginny was by now one of the most important writers in the Wizards' World. She had have interviews with important celebrities from different views; big sport stars (but not the best), important people in the Ministry (but no the one that everyone wanted to heard), heroes of the wizard world (but no the saver) but this one was suppose to be the interview that will mark her career.

Ginny had done everything in her power to stay away from him, but as her career kept growing every interview brought her closer to him. She hadn't seen him closer than fifty feet since Ron's and Hermione's wedding (of course he was the best man and Ginny the maid of honor). She had gone to some big celebrations in which he was there but she (and she could notice that even him) tried to stay away from the other as much as possible.

The meeting had being arranged to start at 11:30 am but it was 1:00 pm and no one had show up, no even a call to cancel this meeting. Ginny was really getting frustrated every minute, she had decide for the last hour and half to wait just a little bit longer but now this was the end. She was hungry, mad, and really frustrated.

_Who does he think he is? _She tough "I had have interviews with most important wizards than him. There is wizards who kill for being interview by me." she said to herself

She was really ready to set off and when the clock hit 1:15 that made it. She took her quills and her notes and started to make her way out of the house. She pushed the bottom to calls the elevator maybe just a little much harder that she should but she was so angry that even the pain in her hand couldn't stop her from being mad.

"Oh! If I had him in from of me" she mumble "he will know who he's dealing with."

As she steps into the elevator she felt like she had step into something funny. As the elevator went down she with one hand was trying to check what was that she had step on and with the other she was holding her stuff. It was really hard to keep balance with just one foot, so she decided to lean to the door as she try to take off the gum that she had step on just a few seconds ago.

When she was almost over taking the gum of her shoes, suddenly the elevator open and she lose her balance falling on a pair of solid arms. She was trying to get back up and pick up all the papers that had fallen to the floor but inexplicable she didn't want to, she wanted to stay in those arms that feel so strong and so protective but at the same time they felt lovely and comfortable.

"Hello Ginny!" the wizard says.

That was all she needed to know who this wizard was. She furiously got herself away from him and without looking at him started to pick up all her stuff. But as she tries to get all her things together the wizard was now on his knees and was trying to help her get all her things fix. As she got half of the things she stood up and saw the other man with the other half.

"Thank you" she said as he gave her back her things

"Your welcome" he replied

And in that moment (that stupid moment she tough) she had decided to look at the wizard straight in the face. She first saw the mark in his forehead which made him in the Wizard' World the most recognizable figure. Then she saw the thing that attracts her the most, his eyes. Those green oceans that always made Ginny lose all reasoning. Those eyes were the most amazing characteristic of him (she always though) because she could know what was he feeling. They would show happiness or sadness and normally did both …like right now.

He was about to say something else when the girl behind him came to the front.

"Ginny Weasley, I suppose." Said the girl. She look like it was in her mid twenty, maybe an inch taller that her, She was a beautiful girl, and not even Ginny could deny that. she had bright, blonde hair and very vibrant blue eyes. At first, she suspected that she was part veela "I'm Mr. Potter's manager , Miss. Smith, and I think we have an interview."

At that moment, Ginny finally remember why was she running away from this place. All the feelings of anger that she had just a couple of minutes ago came back.

"Well, we had an interview but it was cancel" she said

"I beg your pardon. Who canceled it?" the manager ask

"I did"

"Why?"

"Why" it wasn't a question "because here 'Mr. I'm-too-good-to-be-on-time' is two hours late. And I have more important things to do than to wait for someone who is not even able to tell me that he was going to be late."

Harry was trying to say something but then again was interruptive by his manager.

"Do you know who you're talking too" But the girl wasn't asking either "This is Harry Potter."

Ginny made a quick look to Harry like it was just another person and then started to talk to the girl again.

"Well, is not like I haven't seen any wizard before. I had have interviews with real important wizards and witches." looking back at Harry like he wasn't one of them "and I had never waited for so long"

"Well, maybe you had have interview with important wizards but not with my client. I am sure that your boss will like to heard how you turn down Mr. Potter." after saying this the manager turn around and started to fix Harry's clothes which had got a little wrinkle after Harry bump into Ginny.

When Ginny saw this girl fixing Harry in this intimate way (which look too intimate for Ginny or maybe was just the jealousy of seeing someone doing this with Harry), all Ginny could do was eat her anger and don't show any sign of interest.

"Thanks Jess" Harry said looking at his manager with those eyes that Ginny witched was only for her.

_What's wrong with you? You promised to yourself never to think about him this way_. Ginny told herself

After the manager had finish fixing Harry, she then turn around and was facing Ginny now.

"So, are we having an interview or what? Because Harry has better things to do than to waste his time trying to get an interview with anyone" says the manager without breaking eye contact.

_Since when did Mr. Potter change to just 'Harry' _Ginny though. Ginny was getting angrier every second. Harry had not only made her wait for almost two hours but now his manager was just making her look like she should be the one to be sorry for no waiting (like two hours weren't enough) a little longer.

"Well, if 'Mr. Potter' can have interviews with other people better than me, I think he should go and get one with them." she finish and with one last look at Harry she took off.

Harry wanted to say something but he just couldn't bring himself to do anything.

"Let's go Harry, I think you got other important things to do" Jessica said. "And for me, I have to owl Ms. Skeeter about this incident. I swear that before this day is over that girl won't be able to find a job anywhere." and with that they step into the elevator that was just occupied by Ginny and push the bottom to go to Harry's office.


	2. Chapter 2

Dreams.

Ginny wanted to run as far away from this luxurious house as fast as possible. Ginny was so mad for what just happen, but as she walk fast to her car she knew that she had made a big mistake from which she will pay the consequences. Rita had got this interview because of a big favor that she had made for Harry a long time ago. Harry knew that he owned Rita this interview for the great information that Rita gave him, but he had ask that at least Rita wasn't the one that interview him (Well, Harry couldn't forgive Rita for what she did to him when he was only fourteen). As a consequence of this, Rita had to look for her best journalist and the first in the list was Ginny. Rita had implored her to do this; this was an interview that had been announced in the papers a long time ago. They were wizards that had already made reservations for an issue of this interview. What was she going to tell Rita now?

As she got into her BMW convertible she took her keys out of her purse and put the car in Drive. She didn't like to drive but she had to learn if she wanted to move around this town. As she went by the streets, she could see that as always guys kept starring at her. She knew that she was pretty and even a really attractive person, most of the male famous Quidditch players and even some females had agree to have an interview with her only because they though they might have an opportunity with her. She totally knew that she had no interest in the female ones but some of the males had a shot. Most were rapidly eliminated when they started talking about how good they were in Quidditch and how do they spend their fortunes, the rest were eliminated at the kiss part. She had try really hard to forget Harry's kisses but that was impossible. Every time she kissed some one she expected the same thing that came from Harry; that gentle kiss which sweep her feet from the floor and send her straight to the moon. Most of Harry's kisses were gentle but if they had more time kissing they began to change to passionate and heated. Most of these times Ginny wanted to take Harry to a room and do things with him than none sixteen years old girls on those times couldn't even think about.

As she stops into a red light she remembers her first (and last) time with Harry. It was at Bill and Fleur's wedding. She had planned everything to make Harry realize that he had make a mistake and that they belong together. She had spend all her savings and even borrow some money from the twins to buy this beautiful dress that her mom had swear for Merlin that was made specially for her. When she tried it at home only for her mom to see, fleur had seen her. Fleur started to annoy about the part that she was suppose to be the most beautiful one in the wedding and not Ginny. She implored Bill to buy her a dress like hers but when she tried it, she notice that it didn't look the same on her so fleur ended up wearing the one that was plan to be her wedding dress in the first place.

_Before the wedding started, when everyone was getting down to the garden where the weeding was suppose to be made, she came down the stair in this beautiful one piece dress that fall just exactly to her ankle. It was a green light dress which reminded her of Harry's eyes. It had a small cut from her leg down and V neck cut at the back witch was down just a few inches from her butt, but in the middle of the cut a magical dragon appear once in a while which was the part that cough her attraction. Charlie had love the dress because of this characteristic. The dress was all she needed to catch Harry's attention. She though for a moment that Harry had lost her sense because Ron had punches him a couple of times to try to gain his attention but Harry couldn't take his eyes from her. Ginny blush for a second but then gain back her sense and started to walk outside. Once out side she made sure to seat just in enough range for Harry to keep checking her and wow that Harry did; she doesn't remember a time that she turn around and didn't cough Harry starting at her with those eyes that tell that indeed he had realize that he had make a mistake in breaking up with her._

_Once the wedding was over, Harry, a few of Bill's friend, and all the Weasley boys except for Bill were drinking in a small table in a corner. Harry didn't look too good after the first couple of shoots and after a few minutes was the first one to leave the table. Ginny though that Harry was just perfect, the cute guy that drinks with his friends but can't handle it…just how Ginny likes them. Ginny notice that Harry instead of going inside the house was now walking away to the Quidditch field, she decided to go after him just in case that something happen to him (that's what she tried to tell herself was the real reason for her to go after him). Even when Harry was drunk he could still walk really fast. It took Ginny a couple of seconds and all her seekers abilities to find Harry under a tree with her head stuck between her legs. At the beginning she tough that maybe he was just trying to take all the fire whiskey out of his system but then she notice that he was doing something else, he was hitting his head to his knees really hard. As she tried to get closer to him, she could hear Harry calling someone "stupid". When she was at a range of fifteen feet from Harry, before she could even notice Harry had already pointed her want at her. It took a second to Harry to realize who she was_

"_Ginny?" he ask in a low voice_

"_Hey Harry! What are you doing here?" Ginny asked looking around at the empty field_

"_Umnn, thinking." he tried to lie_

"_Really?"_

"_No."_

"_Tell me Harry, maybe I can help"_

"_You can't. No one can't"_

"_I can try."_

_Harry waited a second and then kept talking "How long how you been watching me?"_

_She try to lie and say that she didn't see him hitting himself and calling someone stupid (probably himself) but she knew that he wouldn't belief her. _

"_A couple of seconds."_

"_So, you saw me and you heard me probably"_

_She waited a moment before answering._

"_Harry, what's wrong?"_

"_Ginny, you don't have to do all this just to catch my attention."_

_She was stunned._

"_What do you mean?" she tried to lie._

"_You can wear Dudley's clothes and still look as the most beautiful girl I had ever seen."_

_Ginny blushed at this comment._

"_You can seat five miles away from me and I will still try to check on you."_

_Ginny felt expose. Harry knew what Ginny was doing._

"_Ginny, I love you and nothing will ever change that."_

_Ginny could feel her eyes getting watering "Then why can't we just be together?" but she knew the answer "I won't take any risk, I will stay in at a safe distance, I will even keep our relationship a secret but please Harry don't just run away from me."_

"_Ginny, my parents did all that and look where they are. Voldemort will stop at nothing just to get to me."_

_Ginny couldn't hold her tears any longer and let then run over her face. She buried her face in her hands and fall on the floor. She had done all this as her last change to get to Harry but it looked like nothing will get them together. _

_Ginny could feel Harry's hand trying to get her to seat straight. She let Harry lay her to the same tree that he had occupied just a second ago. She didn't know for how long she cried but when she started to gain her senses, she could see that the sun had set and the moon was already really high in the sky. Harry haven't move or say anything, he had just stay there and allow her to calm herself. _

"_Always a gentleman" she tough_

_Ginny was shivering from the cold and Harry notice this action almost immediately. He took his coat off and cover Ginny with it._

"_Thanks" Ginny said_

"_You're welcome" As he hug Ginny to Keep her warm_

_Ginny look at Harry straight on the face "Harry?"_

"_yes?" As he kept starring at the sky_

"_What will happen when this war is over? What are you going to do?"_

_Harry stop for a second to think and then…"I don't know, I never though about it. I don't even know if I am going to make it."_

_To this Ginny rapidly answer back. "You're going to make it Harry…I know that and when you finish I'll be waiting."_

_Harry look at her and gave her a smile (probably hoping that what Ginny said was true) then he went back to stare at the sky and so did Ginny. _

She finishes day dreaming as the horn of a car makes her realize where she was. She pushed on the gas and went to the end of the village where she could park her car and then apparate to her job.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Consequence**_

Sandra waited 'in her future office' as she started to see where her stuff will be accommodated as soon as Ginny leave this place. Sandra was a medium size witch with brown curly hair and dark-brown eyes, average complexion, she was in her late thirties but if you asker she will say twenty five. Before she could finish deciding if to put a black sofa or a crystal color one Ginny broke into the office with a face that could scare even a dementor in the day.

"hello Ginny! I was waiting for you." Sandra said in a low and sweet tone but with a smirk in her face.

Ginny knew Sandra since she started working here. Everyone though of her as a nice and helping woman, but she knew better. Sandra was a good reporter but there is only one place in Witch Weekly Magazine for important interviews and Ginny had it. Sandra is been on her since Rita gave her the job, reminding Rita of every mistake and been to the extreme helpfulness when Rita ask her for something. She was at the moment Rita's secretary (A good position when it comes to been so close to the company president) but this was definitely not the position that Sandra wanted.

"Well, Why is that?" but Ginny already knew.

"Rita is been waiting for you and she doesn't seen happy at the moment" she said without loosing eye contact and smirking at all time. This was one of the many times that she acted as if she was better than Ginny. Ginny had to take her down a peg or two more than once by mentioning that she didn't have to run around and get Rita coffee or who knows what to get paid, not to mention she got a better salary. But now, She just gave a tight smile and followed Sandra to her boss's office. As she walk to the office, she notice a couple of faces looking at her like she was about to drop dead at any moment but she just kept walking without saying a word.

As Ginny alone step into Rita's office and look around for any killing curse coming at her, she saw Rita sitting behind the desk. The atmosphere looks really tense and with the situation the way it was she tried to look as calm as possible.

"Hey Ginny! I was waiting for you." Rita said as she smile at her, but there was something in that smile "Please, please take a seat don't just stand there."

Ginny carefully walk to one of the two comfortable chair in front of the desk and seat on it.

Rita gave a small laught, one of those that you do when you don't want to laugh but do so just to not look stupid. She put on hand on top of the clear desk and the other on top of a book that was also on the desk. "Ginny, you won't belief what just happen this afternoon." Rita said in a tone that Ginny automatically recognized as sarcastic "I was just coming from my only break from this office, when I see this owl on my desk with a note…but not just any regular note but a big red howler. Can you belief my expression when I saw it, and at the moment I ask myself who could it be. Ohhh! But once I opened it, whatever surprise I ever had in life this top all of them. An owl from Harry's Manager, Miss Smith, telling me that a red hair girl had just cancelled the interview with Harry and aggravated Harry and her while trying to be a 'smart ass' I think were the exact words from Harry's manager. She told me how you told them that HARRY wasn't a big think and that you could get someone better. Last the howler turn into a red dragon and throw fire at the air and exploded" Rita move the book that was in the middle of the desk, showing a hole the size of a snitch.

"Rita, I can explain" Ginny try to defend herself

"Of course you can explain." Rita said with a big red face that was showing little marks of anger and even more by the second.

Ginny try to calm herself and then started to explain "Well, I was there on time, at 11:30 am like you said." at the mention of the time Rita gave a weird look but Ginny just continue "When Dobby, his elf, saw me and I explain my reasons, he rapidly let me in and show me the room where I was to wait for Mr. Potter. As soon as I got into the room I took my quill and parchment out and started making notes on the questions that I was going to ask Harry. The time pass by and I got no sign of him or any other person, no even a call to tell me that if he was going to cancel or just say that he was going to be late and wait. Rita, I was there since 11:30 and waited for an hour and half. I was hungry, angry for the aggravation; because that was an aggravation, and I already decided that he probably wasn't coming so I packed my things and left."

"Since when do you decide for the magazine" Rita answer back "do you know how much is this going to cost me, I used the only reason that I had to get an interview with Potter and you just blow it like this. Do you know how many people had interviewed Mr. Potter in a one-on-one CONVERSATION." Rita was red like a tomato and screaming by now

"Not that many?" Ginny try to answer with a shaky voice.

"You bet, only five time has Harry been interview and only three after the battle. This is a once in a life time opportunities and almost thanks to you this magazine was about to lose that interview" At the moment that Ginny hear this, she knew that it wasn't good news. "thanks to my improvising and with a small bargain I got back the interview" Rita took a second to continue and then. "but in exchange I have to let you go Ginny"

"What? Why? Harry ask you to do this or was it his manager." now it was her turn to start being angry "Rita, I had work for you for a long time. I am one of the best you have and I had have interviews that sold like butterbeer in a class of first grades. I been there almost every time you need me and…" Ginny was thinking in more things to say but it was cut off by an angry Rita

"Don't come to me with excuses, writers have to be dedicated! You're one of the best I got, but you didn't have the devotion and Witch Weekly just doesn't need someone like this. Like I said before, consider yourself unemployed; have your office cleared before the end of the day."

Ginny got up and look straight at Rita "No devotion?" she asked incredulously. "I put my heart and soul in my stories and you know it! I have been more dedicated to this magazine than anyone even you. After all this years of hard work this, I guess, is my thanks." Ginny scoffed. With a hard slamming door, left the office and walk furiously to hers to try to pack her things and leave her career.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry that it took me so long to post the next chapter but I really have a lot of school, work, plus I haven't finish the story and I still devating in a couple of changes in it. The next one might take a long time too. Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading it and sorry if it has errors but I just finished it and I don't have so much time to proof read it.


	4. Chapter 4

Ginny was in her ex-office trying to fix everything in a small box; way too small for everything Ginny have if it was a normal box but with a small charm the box was big enough inside and lighter that it should really be so everything can fit in. As she pick her belongs, she always had the memories of how she got them and why are they important to her; a small frame picture of the whole family in the corner of her desk taken when she was probably five, a quaffle trophy that she remember was made specially for her in her seven year when she broke the record of more points in a single season, a piece of stick that was writing with 'Nimbus 2000' on the top and HP just under (she didn't know why she always kept this but she just didn't have the heart to throw it out) and many other small things. This has been her office for almost three years, something that she had work for so hard and for so long and now thanks to Harry wasn't hers anymore. She kept putting all her things inside the box and remembering of the good memories that come with it. After Ginny finish packing her things, she gave a last look at the empty office close her eyes and with a hard pop disapparate. As she felt her body touch the ground she reopen her eyes to see the empty parking place just outside Windermere, a small town in Cumbria.

She took her keys out of her purse and with a click the trunk of the car open. She then put the box inside the trunk and walk to the driving seat where she started the car to drive away from the spot.

As she drove by her memory went back again to Bill's wedding.

_It was really late and she was still outside by the Quidditch pitch with Harry. They had stay out all night and Ginny didn't want to go inside just yet. An instinct told her that after tonight everything was going to change. _

_Ron had have a small talk to her about how he might not always be there for her but that he love her a lot and hope for her to be happy in her life. Hermione was the second strange thing in the day, she walk into her room when Ginny was changing and started to talk about how much she appreciate their friendship and that if something happen, she should always remember that she though of her as a sister and that nothing would change that._

_By now Ginny could sense that Harry was battling with his though and the way it looks probably he wanted to say something too. After a few seconds she decided to start with whatever it was._

"_Harry?" she asked nicely_

"_Yes" _

"_What is it?"_

"_Uhmmm?" he answers in this stupid but cute tone _

"_what is it that you want to tell me?"_

_Even in the dark she could see that he had a confuse face, not about the question but to the part that she knew what he was trying to do. He though for a moment and then…_

"_I think is too late, they might be worried about us." he said standing up in front of her "We need to go back before they start looking for us." He said with a sad smile and a defeated tone._

_He offer her a hand which she gladly took. She got up and stood in front of Harry with her face just inches away from his. 'Those eyes' she though 'so much sadness in there'. after he stare at her for a few seconds he turned his face toward the house and Ginny just led the way there walking in the path to the house without saying a word. _

_When they got to the house, they found that there were no one left on the garden and that everything outside was already clean and put away. She felt sorry that she didn't get to say bye to Bill, Fleur and her parents; her parents left because Fleur and Bill had already plan that they didn't want to apparate to the Hotel where they were going to spend their Honey-Moon almost at the end of England so Mr. Weasley came with the idea of driving them there with a magical flying car (which he remember from his old car). At the beginning the idea didn't look well but after time they decided to take it and it was unthinkable that Ginny's mom wasn't going to take the opportunity to go with them and say bye to his oldest son once again. _

_As they enter the house Ginny notice the silence in it but decided not to pay attention to it, it was like been home alone. Ginny went up the stair first follow by Harry closely. She had decided to walk Harry to his room just in case that he was still buzzy about the drinks that he had. In their way to his room, she notice that there was no sound coming from any room, even the twins, that was not so abnormal from what she was accustomed to, definitely there were silence charms in every room and Merlin knows what was going on in each one of them. By the time that they both made it to Ron's room, Ginny notice a tie on the front door, something definitely out of place. She looked confuse for a second and the looked back at Harry which showed a sad smile on his face._

_Wha...?" but before she could finish asking she understood the meaning of it. "ohhhh!" she said it with a smirk on her face. _

"_I think I better go outside for a little longer." He said with a smile but a sad tone added in it. She already knew that he wasn't going into that room tonight. She had have that talk with Hermione, if she found a scarf on the door that mean that she wasn't allow in the room for the whole night._

"_Harry?" she said with a low and shaky voice but she wanted to spend every minute with him and this was the best way_

"_Yes." He simple said._

"_You can sleep in mine room while you wait. There is one empty bed there and you can just sleep there, I don't think that Hermione is going to see any problem in it."_

_She saw the uneasiness in Harry's look even before she finish with the sentences. She decided that joking with the situation was the best option_

"_I don't snore if that's what you think?" she said back with a smile but knew the reason of Harry's worries_

"_Well, I guess there is no problem if I stayed there just for the night."_

_Once the choice was made, they both walk down to her room. Her hands were sweating with a lot of ideas that kept coming to her mind but she didn't show any worry. Whatever happened she was ready for it. _

_They both walk through the hallway with out any sound. 'probably every room was charm with a silent-spell' she tough._

_They both got to the room for which was probably the only empty one for the night. Ginny and Harry started at the door for like a minute. Ginny turn to see Harry and then open the door, fortunately there was no-one inside. Ginny walk in first but waited inside of the room with the door open for someone to enter and then after a few seconds Harry follow. She took her scarf off and without even think it, she tied it on the from knob of the door. Harry look around for a second but didn't say anything. She walk in front of him, face-to-face, and then she stare at Harry for what it felt like an eternity. She didn't know what to do and probably neither did he. After what it probably was like fifteen seconds she instantly throw her arms around Harry's neck but not in a hurry instead like a long waited hug and gave him a soft but passionate kiss right on his lips. Harry first reaction was shock, he didn't move or said anything but after a few seconds one of his hand slip around her back making their space even less that it could possible be and his other hand was brushing her hair with a soft and slow movement. _

_In Merlin's name, this was just what Ginny wanted, to be wanted and be held by this boy…not, not a boy but her hero, savior, the man that consume all of her fantasies. But then as soon as it started, it also stop. Harry separated his body from hers; it felt like a piece of Ginny's soul was taken away at that moment. She saw Harry's eye and notice that he was shock but also disturb._

"_Ginny, we can't do this" he said in a loud but not screaming tone_

"_why" she scream at him "I wand you and I know I'm ready, I know that you also wand me. Harry, I need you like I never needed anyone ever in my life." she was almost begging him_

"_Ginny…this can't be. I'm don't deserve you and I love you too much to do this to you, especially tonight." He said without her knowing that tomorrow was the day that the Harry she knew will never be back._

"_Why not tonight Harry. Whatever we do tonight it won't be like you took advantage of the situation. I'm old enough to decided about this and you know that no one will come into this room, specially now that my parents aren't here." She look in his eye and notice another worry. "I will protect myself if that's what is worrying you." she added in a low but reaffirming tone_

_To this Harry just stared at the floor to think about the real time that was left for him in this place. _

"_Ginny, I might not always be here." He tried to explain. " I'm a mark man and so is anyone who is around me. I can't do this to you." Harry said in a sad and disturb voice._

_Ginny look at him right on the eyes and with a slow but truthful tone said "Harry, I don't need to be around you to be in a death list if that is what you saying." she tried to laugh at the comment but it didn't make it easier "My whole family is known as a muggle-lover, we are already mark. You won't do any different to our reputation and specially mine." She reassure him_

_Ginny notice that Harry was starting to go soft. Probably he wasn't sure that leaving her was the best for her anymore._

" _Ginny, please. You really don't understand what is happening, is just tha…" _

_Harry couldn't finish because Ginny once again was kissing him and holding to him for dear life and after a few seconds, this time Harry didn't protest. He was probably too tired to keep himself isolated, he just hold Ginny while their hands wonder everywhere they could. For someone who supposedly didn't want it, Harry was really eager in wondering with his hands every part that he could. Little by little, they both started walking to one of the bed in the room. _

_Ginny started to lower herself on the bed while Harry followed without breaking their passionate kiss. Ginny couldn't stop her hands from touching everywhere of Harry's body. She first started to take his jacket off while Harry only let his arms lose so Ginny could have it easy taking his clothes off. After a while, Harry was topless in a matter of minutes and Ginny couldn't stop the surprise of his body. He had a small scar on the side of his chest that she didn't know how he got it, probably in the last fight, but the most chocking one was how skinny he was, she had seen her brothers topless and Harry was probably the skinnier guy she of all. Having Harry on top of her made her also realize that he was actually lighter that what she was expecting but what can she expect when he had to lived with those horrible muggles for half of the summer._

_Inside of her, she could feel pain, compassion, and sadness, all at the same time, for Harry's way of living. How can someone at such a young age could suffer so much. She wanted to free him of his suffering even if it was for one night only and now she knew that this could be that time. She wanted him to felt all the love that she felt, to experience what true happiness was. _

_She started to kiss him first around his chin and moving slowly through his left cheek all the way to his ear. Harry moan for a second but then he shush again. She knew that he was enjoying it but this wasn't going to be enough. She wasn't so senseless about the topic of sex but at the same time she wasn't a professional. _

_As she kiss him his ear, she realize that she didn't know what to do. 'do I take his pants, ask him to take my clothes' but as she started to panic Harry took the initiative. He when to her neck first, kissing her all around it. She had heard a lot about exotic stories but this feeling was a lot different from it… was much better. He then started to going down but stop as soon as he touch the dress. It was like a wall that prevented him from going any further. _

_She notice this and with a smile reassure him that she wanted him to continue. She arch her back as Harry started to remove from top to bottom her dress. She wasn't wearing any brassiere because thanks to magic, her dress could hold her breast without the need of one. Harry started at her for a moment and she started to get nervous 'what if he doesn't like what he see, what if he was expecting something better' but before she could continue she look at her in the face like knowing what was she thinking and… "they're beautiful" he told her with a true smile on his face, one of those that were hard to see on him. And then in a second he when back to work his way with the dress with his mouth and one hand while his other hand work on one of her breast. _

_She was screaming inside of pleasure. She had never in her life experience something like it, no even with all the boyfriends that she had had and Harry wasn't the guy who was going to take advantage of her in school (if anything, she always though that she was going to have to take advantage of him if she ever wanted him to come to this). When he was almost by her belly he stop there, giving little kisses here and there and then move up again stopping in front of her bosoms. He smoothly put his mouth around her left one and started to kiss all the way up until he was sucking from her nipple. She scream for a second without controlling the emotions she was filling and at that moment Harry stop to look at her with worry eyes._

" _Please Harry, don't stop" she begged and without waiting for her to tell him again he went back to suck from her nipples while with the other hands he play with her other breast. Whatever it was that Harry was doing to her she was being kill in pleasure. Little by little his hand started to move down her body while his mouth move from one breast to the other. Whatever it is that boys talk about girls, Harry definitely was the best one. It was like he knew everything about her before she even told him, how much to suck, keep them both happy and play with one and suck the other._

_As his hands went down, he stop right were her dress was left before; just a few inches from her underwear. She notice the hesitation in his hand._

"_Please" was all she needed to say and Ginny was free of any clothes she was wearing, even her knickers. Harry started to kiss her all around her jaw moving from ear to ear and stopping in each one to murmur her how much did he love her, how she was his everything, and how thankful he was for this. _

_Harry pants were killing him, his erection was so hard and asking to be free. As if Ginny could almost heard him, she turn Harry around and now Ginny was on top of him. She started to lick his body and even knowing that he was a little skinnier that the last time she remember him, every part of his body was well form; his muscles were really well form (specially his abs, she though) and when her hands wonder around Harry's body she could feel his rigid arse. As she went down with her mouth wondering everywhere, with her hands she started to free Harry of those dressing pants that Mrs. Weasley bough for him. She didn't care if Harry though she was desperate, but in a matter of seconds she had Harry naked and now both were even. She went back to kiss him, this time with a passion that told Harry that she wanted him now. _

_First Harry took her by the side putting both of her hands around her stomach. She could feel his manhood trying to find the place to fit, she was starting to get nervous. She had heard that the first time wasn't nice, that it could really hurt._

"_Harry" Ginny barely said._

_Harry barely heard her but he stop what he was doing and ask "Yes?"_

"_is my first time" she said the last part with a very nervous tone. _

_Harry face first show shock but then he smile "Ok" he just simply said with the smile still on his face._

_As soon as they stop talking he found the place, he easily introduce his erection inside but was being really slow. Ginny was really liking this part, she wanted him all the way inside her but in a second she felt the small paint inside her and even when she try to hide it, her face betray her. Harry notice immediately and then stop Ginny from keep coming down on him. Ginny thanked Harry for giving her time to accommodate to the feeling and after a little she was now coming down again but this time really slow and carefully. _

_The pain was like no other she had ever feel but the pleasure that came out of it was worth it. She finally was all the way down and the pain was still there but now the pleasure was growing so much that she started to move up and down slowly. Harry put one of his hand on her bust and squese just enough for her to start getting pleasure out of it. After what it was like five times of going up and down slowly Ginny started to increase the speed and with this the pleasure she got out of it. Ginny once talk to Hermione about this experience (she had have sex with Ron already, so who better to ask) and most of the time Hermione said that it was like no other…and she was right. It was no way of explaining something so…beautiful. Her pain has long gone and the pleasure of it was something out of the ordinary. Her brain wasn't working, for a moment she could feel like all the things that gave her pleasure where put all together at the same time and the best part is that the pleasure increase every second. About a couple of minutes later they had change position now Harry on top of her and this only made the sex better. She was definitely out of her mind and she could varely heard anything but the moan of pleasure that she produce. Every so often they change position and with it the pleasure. Without even knowing both of them where moaning really hard (thankfully there was a silent charm in the room put by Hermione) and after thirty minutes of pleasure finally Ginny felt herself come there and just a second later Harry follow and finally he fall over her. After half an hour of sex at the end Harry was on top and Ginny was just under him. Harry left himself rest on top of Ginny in which she just love to have him on top and feel the sound of his heart and the heat of his body. Ginny was dead tired after everything and easily began to fall sleep. This was definitely the best night of her life but before she went to the world of dreams she could have swear hearing Harry saying sorry. _

Ginny finish day dreaming as she approach her nice flat, just a block away. She pushed anything that has to do with Harry to the farthest part of her brain and try to focus with what was she going to do now with her life.

* * *

Sorry it took me so long but is just that I had a million and one thing to do. Well, I hope you like this one because it was really hard to write. The get together thing is a hard part to explain (expecially when there is no one book in which you can read about sex and that way learn how can you write) and that was the most difficult part but I also kept comming with ideas for the next chapters. I almost have the next chapter ready but it will be really short. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Determination and Desire**

As Ginny park in her garage, she wade to Mrs. Wayne who was one of her neighbors who was cutting down some flowers with some extrange scissors. She walk to the back of her car where she open the trunk to take the box out, which by the look of it, it was as she had speed in every corner because two books, a picture frame and what it look like a pen but verily half of it, were out of the box. She put everything back in the box and then close the trunk maybe a little too hard but her day wasn't going well and taking her frustration with her car at least wasn't going to hurt her.

She went inside her flat, which was a really beautiful small flat with a Castle stile inside. Floor and walls were made out of oak tree with a darkish color on the walls while the floor have like a lighter color which made the beautiful dinner table look more astonishing. The house, like almost every magic house, look small on the outside, two floors and nothing else, but inside it was three floor and a baseman. She had move to this place recently because of her job. The flat was almost at the outside of the village, she took it soon after the raise she got in the magazine; she haven't finish paying for it but with that raise the money wasn't going to be a problem. The house costed a fortune thanks to the fact that Harry live here.

Many other celebrities had move here after Harry and a lot of security was put but everyone knew that most of it was for his protection. The village was one of the expensive one in Europe and the spells put around it were really the most complicated ones too, only match by Hogwart. One of them was the anti-Apparation charm, like the one in Hogwart, for which she and almost everyone in the village needed a car. Another one was the restriction of people allow to use your fireplace connection, only people who you allow after a long and complicated paper process could have connection, and there was a limit to how many will be able to be attach to it. It was normal to be in a village like this when a lot of famous people like the head of the Auror Department or the singer from the Harpy Ladies live here. Now who knew if she could keep with the payments for a year. She had some savings but this place price made it look like it was made out of gold and thanks to Harry, she wasn't sure if she could even find a job soon.

She walk to the dinner table leaving the box there and then looking at the time, she decided that she could probably go look around for another job. The faster she start the faster she'll fine one. She wasn't going to give up so fast and if she put on a possitive actitude there was definitely no way that something could go wrong.

Taking her wand out of her pocket she raise and with a secure voice she said "Accio Work Portfolio" and soon enough a packet came to her.

Her portfolio was filled with a lot of her best interviews and papers. She always save it just in case and that was the definitely that case. Checking the portfolio for anything out of place and thinking of the places that she could first go visit she finally decided she was ready and walk outside to a new day and hopefully a new beginning

_...At Harry's place..._

As Harry play on his PSP, his mind kept going back to what happened this afternoon. He felt so happy when he saw Ginny and the way she feel on his arm was just something he will kill for, but the circumstances didn't allow him to get near her. Her smell, her figure, and her face…he always though there were not comparison in this planet with Ginny.

He stop remembering as he hear Jess coming into his office from her own office.

"I just got an owl form Ms. Skeeter Harry, I was thinking sometime next week for the interview. That way they can't make it on time for this week issue and they will get some backlash. They deserve it! Hiring such mediocre reporters that don't know how to hold her tongue when talking to superior, doesn't she know that she wouldn't be living if it wasn't for you, for Merlin's sake she should kiss the floor you walk. The girl was fired before she could even lay her bag in her desk, and a different reporter will take the story." her voice was businesslike and cold.

After a long meditation Harry looked up from his game and shook his head turning off his game and then walking to her "I don't want another interview with someone else. I will give them their story, but that girl is the only one I'll talk to." Harry answered before going for a bite and giving Jess a wink. Ginny was definitely a little rude but she had all the rights to be, specially without any explanation.

His manager looked at him as if he was mad. "Are you crazy? What's wrong with a new reporter?" she said in a tone that sounded like Harry had told her that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-name was still alive

Harry shrugged, "Nothing, I just want that one." as he stuck his head in the refrigerator

The young woman shook her head like she couldn't believe what he was saying "Well, she no longer works there, so you'll just have to settle for someone else, Harry."

"Nope, you'll just have to get her job back for her, now won't you? If you can get her fired, I'm sure you can pull a few strings to get her rehired again. Come on, you can do anything" Harry replied pleasantly, but there was a threatening undertone in his voice.

She knew that when Harry puts determination in something, even the planet will rotate the other way "But-"

"No girl. No interview." Harry said, taking a big gulp from his water. His agent grumbled.

Harry grinned, "Good then. We'll meet tomorrow for breakfast at this house again at 8:30."

After thinking this through he concluded that if he couldn't be with Ginny in any intimate relationship at least he could try to have her as a friend...at least that's what he kept telling himself

_...Back to Ginny..._

After a long and exhausted day Ginny had finally giving up and was finally home. She couldn't believe how fast the message was around here. She had gone to a lot of the most famous magazine but before the could even give her name to the secretary she was already been told that there was no job available. And only after her third attend one of the secretary told her that someone had already contacted the magazine and it was only a waste of time if she though she was going to get a job there. Magazine after magazine had turn her down without even the opportunity to say something. She was enrage but there was definitely nothing she could do. A word from someone as Harry's manager probably could make any magazine turn their head on someone.

After changing into a sleeping dress she finally fall on her bed which felt more welcoming that ever. Without a second though about what was she going to do tomorrow her dreams had took over and her worries had disappear… even if it was just for a moment.

* * *

Ok, I'm really really sorry for those who keep up with this story but there was just so much going on that I didn't know what to do and this deffinitely wasn't a top priority. I just hope you like it and I will try to finish it. The HP 7 book will have almost not effect in my story (maybe a little bit of changes here and there) and I will keep going according to plan (I started after the six book before the seven)so please notice this and don't go around saying that this is not possible because ginny married Harry or Draco is a scary cat or so on. 


End file.
